The Next Queen of the school
by Moonangel24
Summary: This Story I'm working on is going to be like Dog eat Cat but like more like Cat cases the Dog. Inuyasha is force into a bet to save his Popularity so he agree in getting a girl to Sleep with him then has to dump her after he sleep with her on Prom night. But what he doesn't know is that the girl he has pick may just change his like forever She from the Man Haters club. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Queen of the School.

In this Story Inuyasha is force into a Bet he doesn't walk away from them all and take a bet that would surely chance his life for all time.

Serena is a sweet inscent girl who has powers of her own but diffeneit from everyone else.  
how will they be able to handle each other and how will Inuyasha change this girl into the next Queen Bee in the school.

Inuyasha was 17 years old and the biggest Playboy in the school or at least to all the girls in the school thought of him has such. He has long Sliver hair that goes to his butt with Dog ears on top of his head. with golden eyes and real looker he was so hot looking. Inuyasha's was one of the riches kids in the School has well so he normally got whatever he wanted.  
When ever he see's something he wants he get what he want has never faild once in gettting what he wants in life.  
His Father was the prisent of a big Toy Co. in Tokeyo that he was really good at plus own another Co. in New York has well in Businss confrem has well.

Kagome Has been Inuyasha's Girlfriend for 2 years now scent he broke up with Kikyo in 10th grade when he found her cheating on him with another Man.  
Kagome has short black hair that goes to her mid back some what long hair light chocolate brown eyes that were warm and gentle in them she was normally very nice and kind but sometime she too wanted things her way not others ways.

Kikyo was his first girlfriend scent the 7th grade. Kagome and Kikyo were a lot a like scent they both were also twin Sisters. Kikyo look the same has Kagome but darker hair and longer a little bit pass the butt dark brown eyes .  
Pale white sink that what Kikyo and Kagome's looks like anyway.

And Inuyasha had a hard time choosing between them for a long time till he dated them both and they both turn into sluts and worst gold diggers has well so they broke up with him now he was single again.

Miroku being Inuyasha's best friend was always suck between Kagome and Inuyasha because his Girlfriend was best friends with Kagome.  
So now things works best.  
Miroku was a Monk in trainng and had blue eyes black hair short pull into a mini ponytail with tan color sink.  
Sango was dark brown eyes and brown hair that look almost black at times and was working with being a demon slayer like her family.

Serena was always called Meat ball head has you all know but she wasn't apart of the popural groups of kids she had her own world she live in and nothing else seem to matter to her.  
Blue eyes golden hair white sink so beauitful when it was left down a little make up and she was really pretty but she hid her beauty from the world.

Anyway everyone get the point on how everyone looks.

Let Start the Story.

So what will happen read and find out.


	2. Inuyasha's Bet

The Next Queen of the School.

Inuyasha walk down the hall ways when he over heard some kids laughing and making fun of him ever scent Kagome broke up with him She told everyone Inuyasha's Secret's and more He was piss off now.

No one wanted him much anymore he was kick out of his group and had to hang out alone now.

Hey Inuyasha Spoke up Miroku. Hey Miroku replied Inuyasha looking upset. Look I told them to take those buttons off Spoke up Miroku angry too. It find i knew Kagome was lying to me anyways but still did she have to tell everyone my Secrets Asks Inuyasha. Sorry Inuyasha Replied Miroku. It find by Miroku replied Inuyasha.

He jump on is bike and was about to leave when Kagome came over to him.

Are you running away again little puppy Asks Kagome. No I am not running I'm going home Yelled Inuyasha. Why so you can go cry to your Human Mother Asks Kouga. Shut the hell up Kouga no one will talk about my Mother like that Yelled Inuyasha. wow so defensive replied Kagome smiling.

Look stop this now Yelled Sango angry at them all. Why are you taken Sides Sango Asks Kagome. Eoff of this Inuyasha doesn't need that shit Yelled Miroku. Yeah Yelled Sango.

Find I have a bet for you then Inuyasha Spoke up Kagome crossing her arms. What is it Asks Inuyasha. If you can prove me wrong and make yourself the king of this years prom then I'll take back everything i ever said about you Spoke Kagome smiling.

What kind of Bet Asks Inuyasha. You have to find a new girl one you never met or she knows you so it has to be someone who it uncool too Spoke Kagome. What do you mean why would i do that Asks Inuyasha. Because if you can take an uncool girl and turn her into a Queen where everyone loves her then I will take back it all and even date you again like you wanted Spoke up Kagome.

What Yelled Kouga. Please he can't make someone better then me Replied Kagome smiling.

You mean I will be cool once again Asks Inuyasha. Yes if you make a girl yours and you have to sleep with her of course too. So you need to find a girl who like really a good girl and take her to bed and then get her to be queen before I'm name queen at prom She has to be better then Kikyo and I both got it Say's Kagome.

Um Deal this is going to be the most easiest Bet ever Spoke up Inuyasha shaking hands with Kagome. Good but remember no one who knows You and You her it has to be a stranger Spoke Kagome. easy fixer upper for me then Spoke up Inuyasha.

And no sluts Inuyasha you can't pay a girl to be your girl either it has to be a girl in this school who isn't apart of the cool kids and after prom you have to sleep with her and then dump her after that Spoke up Kagome smiling.

What Kagome that is just mean and cruel Yelled Sango hurting for the girl that has to be dump by Inuyasha. No worry's Sango now are you one of us or not Asks Kagome.

Find do what you want replied Sango sadden face.

This will be so easy Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. So do we have a deal Asks Kagome. Yes and when i win this we go back out and you never cheat on me again Yelled Inuyasha.

Deal Spoke up Kagome smiling has she kiss Inuyasha to steal the deal for them both. Find Deal Spoke up Inuyasha.

After that they all went there own ways around the school.

Inuyasha was smiling cause he knew he was good he could get any girl into dating him little lone Sleeping with him He had this deal in the pump of his Hands.

Well that the first Chapter hope you will like it and if any of you who read this story like me to add some ideas please give me some OK thanks for reading.

So what will happen next will he find a girl that would be a Virgin and yet easy for him to prey on, let hope he knows what he doing thought everyone else but he was so sure he had everything under control for sure.

Bye, bye for now.


	3. Serena will you go out with me?

The Next Queen of the School.

Now with Serena walking around the schools hallways she was putting her books in her locker. Inuyasha was walking in the same hallways has well sent they both are right beside each other, She was right next to Inuyasha's Locker is next to hers.

Before she got there.

Inuyasha are you sure you want to do this it not nice using a girl for sex and hurting for a sick joke Say's Miroku. Hey I want back in with the cool kids and yes it find beside I'll be back together with Kagome again and I'll be king on Campus replied Inuyasha smiling.

I hope you know what your doing and who will you choose Asks Miroku. I don't know there's a few girls here in the hallway I know I don't know Spoke up Inuyasha,

Um we need someone sweet and caring but easy to play with Replied Miroku looking for a girls too. Hey Inuyasha what about that red head there Asks Miroku. Nice eye there Miroku let see if she got a boyfriend Say's Inuyasha walking over to the girl.

20 min later he came back from 3 different girl and none of the were even virgins plus single has well.

Well what happen Asks Miroku wondering if he got a girl. No there all taken plus not virgins Spoke up Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha if you want a virgin go with Serena she be easy Spoke up Richie. Serena who She Asks Inuyasha wondering what this girl look like.

Who is this Serena girl you speak of Asks Miroku. She been next to Inuyasha for years but she doesn't know him Spoke up Richie.

She been by Inuyasha all a long Asks Miroku. Yes She the girl that has the locker next to Inuyasha's and She is a virgin believe me she a church girl incent and all Spoke up Richie.

Um nice work Richie thanks Spoke up Inuyasha smiling leading on his Locker.

Richie left after that. Let see if he got what it take to get Serena though she a tough girl though thought Richie smiling half laughing.

Inuyasha aren't you coming Asks Miroku.

I want to see what this girl look like Replied Inuyasha. Um same for me I'll wait for you Say's Miroku. No go I want to see this girl alone replied Inuyasha. Very well tell me everything that happens Say's Miroku. Sure thing Man Replied Inuyasha staying put.

Hey look next to his Locker a Boy can up next to him and put his stuff away on the right side of him. and then a girl came up by his on the other side. She had Golden Hair tie up in a wired hair style.

A full Body sexy looking but She would need some work if he were going to turn her into a Queen thought Inuyasha but he figure he should get with her first so he open his mouth to speak to her.

Back to normal.

Has Serena put her books away and taken out new once all of a sudden she heard another voice.

Hey there beautiful Spoke up a Voice beside Her.

Ah Has She look into two golden eyes. Um...Has she space off looking over his body a bit.

Hello Spoke up Serena being nice. How are you today Asks Inuyasha smiling. Studying making grades for my Father to make him Happy replied Serena smiling. Um i see My Father always wants me to do better too replied Inuyasha.

Great for you hope you do good on your test in the future then Spoke up Serena smiling about to walk away. So ah bye now have a nice day Spoke up Serena smiling.

Ahhh... Has Inuyasha seen how she gave off a small cold shoulder to get rid of him. Hey wait don't go Yelled out Inuyasha smiling. What is it Asks Serena. You never told me your name replied Inuyasha smiling still.

Has Serena looking at him trying to figure out what his plans were in the first place but if this guy think he getting with her He got another thing coming thought out Serena smiling all of a sudden.

My Name is Serena Replied Serena in a Sexy tone voice. Inuyasha almost lost his head for a min the way she said her name like that. Wait what did you say Asks Inuyasha blushing a little bit. My name It Serena why do you wish to know me for Asks Serena.

Oh ah Beautiful Name Serena I like it, it suit you has such Replied Inuyasha smiling. So is that all you wish to say because if not I have places to be Spoke up Serena being serious.

Right of course sorry Started out Inuyasha. Well Asks Serena.

Well there a dance next weekend the Halloween Dance at school and I don't have a date so I thought maybe you like to go out Spoke up Inuyasha.

Serena eyes when widen like crazy, What you got to be kidding right Spoke up Serena smiling plus laughing a bit. No I really like to have a date is all Replied Inuyasha acting hurt by her coldness.

Sorry but one I don't know you for starters and 2nd of all I don't date Football players Replied Serena walking away now. Come on why not I like you I think your cute is all Spoke Inuyasha.

Sorry Daddy hates Football Player because all of you Boys just want is to sleep with Women then dump them so step off Replied Serena with a serious face with coldness inside her at the moment has she walk away.

Inuyasha had never really been turn down before sure of course Kagome did once but nothing like this but He had to fight harder then thought Inuyasha in daze. Oh my god what a women Spoke up Inuyasha. She going to be hard to get with but I won't give up. Has he ran after her.

Wait I can make you a bet Yelled Inuyasha. AH Has Serena turn around looking at him again. I swear I could care less about sleeping with you Sex isn't worth anything without love Spoke up Inuyasha using a line he once read.

What Spoke up Serena. Please you think I like girls to think all I want is to have sex that sick and twisted Yelled Inuyasha. I want a girl because I got dump OK by a slut who doesn't want me Spoke up Inuyasha.

Um...Has Serena listening to him.

Look I have to go now Spoke up Serena. Please give me one chance all I asks is for one date with me for a movie and dinner and if you don't like me that I won't asks you to go to the dance again next weekend replied Inuyasha.

Alright find I'll meet you later tonight at the movies What is your Name again Asks Serena. It Inuyasha Replied Inuyasha smiling. Well then Inuyasha has I said before I will meet you at the Movies then Spoke up Serena has she walk away.

Yes...yes. got her now is the time I act like a sweet loving guy Say's Inuyasha has he ran off to tell Miroku about his plan to make her in love with him.

Well that all for now I don't want to give everything away to soon so hope you enjoyed the story so far thanks. till next chapter.


	4. The Mate Haters club agesit football boy

The Next Queen of the School.

Meanwhile.

Hey Serena what was that all about with that guy back there we seen you with down the hall Asks Rai. He Asks Me out is all Replied Serena smiling. Really Yelled all of them at the same time.

Serena you didn't say yes to him did you Asks Rai. Actually I did Replied Serena blushing.

Seriously with Inuyasha the big guy on campus Asks Mina.

But Inuyasha seem nice after what he said to me maybe he not so bad after all Spoke up Serena. He's a Player Serena he playing you all he wants in to get into your Pants Yelled Rai.

Well Maybe he does but would it be so bad to get some male attention Asks Serena. Well to be honest no it wouldn't but will you be playing with him or he You Asks Mina smiling.

I'm not going to play with him much but think about this if I have another boyfriend who like totally in to me then it will Make Darien jealous where he will come back to me Spoke up Serena smiling.

Um she got a good point and Inuyasha is a very rich guy and good looking it may work in getting Darien Back Replied Leta smiling too.

Oh I never said I would take him back after the way he cheated on Me with all those Cheerleaders in the football team but I will make him regret it forever Spoke up Serena smiling. SO you are going to play with them too replied Mina smiling. Yes I'm a classic Man hater Replied Serena smiling.

He is so going to wish he never came near me Spoke up Serena smiling. Oh yeah Replied Leta smiling. true I almost feel sorry for the Half Demon Replied Amy Smiling too. Yeah once a man hater always a man hater replied Rai smiling too.

Remember Girls We play with Men we Play with there Heart showing them all who the best Spoke up Leta smiling. Yeah totally replied Mina. Like yeah guys think they can play with us now it are turn to play with them Spoke up Serena smiling.

The girls rules never fall in love with a Boy Replied Mina speaking. We know then code Mina Spoke up Serena. Yeah like we would ever fall for these Boys that call themselves Men Spoke up Rai.

Someday we will fall in love and have great husband but till then we go to school we learn and we Play with are toys replied Serena has she started laughing.

Yeah cheers to that Spoke up all the girls.

So tell Me Leta has that James kid crack yet Asks Mina smiling. Nope but I'm having fun with this one Spoke up Leta smiling. and you Mina Asks Leta. Nope I just broke another heart replied Mina.

SO you got Nick heart broken did you Asks Rai. Yep caught him in the act of cheating with another girl in a bar and broke his car's windows dent in the car everything replied Mina smiling. Your Evil Spoke Amy.

Yeah what about you Amy. I don't have on anymore i told him that i had no use for dummy like him he was broken so fast SPoke up Amy.

Great so Amy covers the Nerds and Rai cover's the Music groups. Mina covers the Drama clue kids and Leta the football team Spoke Serena listing things off.

And Don't forget Serena your the back up girl for those who don't see you sweet and Incent Virgin Serena Spoke up Mina.

I know Spoke Serena. I still hate how Darien did that to me though Replied Serena smiling. well he's apart of the past this time we won't let are heart be crush so easily Spoke Leta.

Great so will you sleep with this guy then too Asks Mina. No and if I did I'm going to see how loyal this guy can be till at least prom night then we will see what happen but till then let just work with what we got girls replied Serena smiling. Um I guess we can't stop you Spoke up the girls all at once.

Back with Inuyasha and the others.

Oh man you should have seen the look on this girls face she try to like play hard to get and then I went and used a sappy line like saying I'm sensitive and care about a women feeling before I want Sex with you Spoke up Inuyasha laughing with the guys. They all laugh at this beside Richie who knew Inuyasha got his work cut out for him.

made what hook line and sinker Spoke up Link and forest elf that was good with magic. Yeah she so caught in your trap Spoke up James's he was a Warlock. Yes I do and I can't wait to see how much she goes though with me Say's Inuyasha.

I wouldn't get your hope up with this girl just yet mutt doesn't mean she will sleep with you when the time comes Spoke up Kouga smiling from his table. Belive me will have this girl begging me to take her to bed after Prom night Yelled Inuyasha.

Well just know what you got yourself into Inuyasha Spoke up Miroku. Yeah I know you told me that already Replied Inuyasha. Bye now See you after class Say's Inuyasha.

Ding.. there the bell Spoke up Mina. Yep Spoke Amy. Let go Spoke up Rai smiling.

Has they all exit the Cafeteria.

That all for this chapter seen now what I mean by Dog casing Cat but in stand the Cat is using it claws right back now so now both side think they got everything in the bag what will happen if it changes badly for both side can Inuyasha go though with hurting Serena and can Serena actually hurt him too let see what happen keep reading.

thanks for reading.


	5. Serena playing games with Sango

The Next Queen of the School.

Has everyone was headed to there classes again Inuyasha stop and Seen Serena looking at him from on the other side of the cafeteria. She was talking with some friends for a moment.

Hey there's she is Spoke up Inuyasha. Oh that her Say's Darien who also was on the football team. What you mean to tell me your dating Serena Tuskino Asks Darien jealous already. Yes why what it to you Asks Inuyasha. even Miroku wanted to know.

She my Ex girlfriend Spoke up Darien. Seriously that girl Asks Miroku. Yes she not easy girl at all Inuyasha you got your work cut out for you for sure pick another girl believe me she will rude you Spoke up Darien.

Why you say that for Darien Asks Miroku. Because we dated for 4 years and i never got anything out of her She never even let me touch her unless it was her hands or her face but nothing else Spoke Darien.

Um this could be a promble then Replied Miroku. No need to worry Darien maybe you just didn't set her in the right mood is all i know what i'm doing replied Inuyasha smiling.

Are you saying you could bed my ex better then I could Asks Darien. Yes I could and I know will replied Inuyasha smiling. Yeah right she will eat you alive before that happens she will want you to be loyal and never even touch another womenever Spoke up Darien.

Please I can handle this little girl belive Me Spoke up Inuyasha.

She a Man Hater Inuyasha even if she did sleep with you there a Price to be paid for using her believe replied Darien. She a man Hater yeah right she just needs to get to know me and she will want me badly replied Inuyasha. Believe me I give you 10 days and you will want her out of your life believe me Spoke up Darien.

Look I bet I could get your ex to sleep with me by prom Yelled Inuyasha. Deal but if you know what best for you would walk away now Spoke Darien.

Why do you say that Asks Miroku. She will play you out like that dog you are Replied Darien. Um really Asks Inuyasha. Oh yes be on your guard with her Spoke Darien. See you soon bye Replied Darien leaving with his new girlfriend.

Inuyasha he seem worried about you maybe you should find another girl Spoke up Miroku. No way Miroku She perfect for me Spoke up Inuyasha.

Hey are you ready to go to class Asks Serena be hide him. On ah hello...how long have you ben Standing there Asks Inuyasha blushing hoping she didn't hear him.

Just got here I thought we could walk to class together maybe even talk some more if your alright with that after all we do have demon gym together replied Serena smiling. Um nice ok Spoke up Inuyasha. Has Sango seen Serena again after all these years she knew now that Inuyasha was in over his head.

Shit Spoke up Sango. What wrong Sango Asks Miroku.

Um Inuyasha can I tell you something Asks Sango. Um sure be right back ok Serena replied Inuyasha. Sure thing Spoke Serena. has she notice Sango one of there ex members of the man hater club. She gave Sango a glare.

Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha don't go out with her not her Spoke up Sango. Why not Asks Inuyasha. She a man hater she will eat you a live Spoke Sango. She not like that Sango she sweet Spoke Miroku. She not sweet it an act her friends and her are players too but female player Spoke Sango.

Who a player Asks Serena surprising them all.

Oh nothing sweetie Replied Inuyasha covering them faster then ever. Who a player Asks Serena. Forget it we were talking about Kagome and Kikyo replied Miroku smiling. OH i see those two are just slut if you asks Me Spoke Serena smiling.

Well let us be off to class Inuyasha Spoke Serena smiling. Sure Say's Inuyasha smiling. You coming yeah I just want to tell Sango something back here replied Serena smiling.

listen here Sango you keep your mouth Shut about what I do around here Whispered Serena. Has Miroku came to be surprise by Serena's words. Ah what was that about Asks Inuyasha confused too.

Don't hurt Inuyasha Serena Asks Sango. Why ever would I do that Sango Asks Serena playing games with Sango. I know all about you hater girls i was one of you Yelled Sango. I know and you quit Spoke Serena smiling. It alright you found love what so wrong with that Asks Serena smiling.

Don't play games with me Serena Yelled Sango. Games you want to play games Sango Asks Serena smiling. No I don't Yelled Sango.

OK you two calm down what going Asks Miroku coming between them both. She wants to hurt Inuyasha Yelled out Sango. What I do not how can I hurt him if he never done anything wrong to me Asks Serena crying almost.

Sango stop you made her cry Yelled Inuyasha.

Wait I understand now Spoke up Serena with a surprise look in her eyes. What that Asks all three of them. Sango your in love with Inuyasha aren't you that why you don't like me Spoke Serena. What Asks Miroku surprised and hurt too.

What no I don't Yelled Sango. Your fighting back about it that mean you must really be in love with him Spoke Serena.

Sango is this true are you in love with my best friend Asks Miroku. No Miroku I am not please believe me this is her doing not my Yelled Sango. I can't believe all this time you just wanted to get with Inuyasha didn't you Asks Miroku.

Sango I care about you but not like that Spoke up Inuyasha still surprised by this news.

Forget it then Yelled Sango running to find Kagome.

Oh boy this is bad Spoke up Miroku. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fight with her Spoke up Serena acting sorry. it not your flaut thanks for the help Serena spoke Miroku leaving now.

come on we should go now Spoke up Inuyasha walking in front of her.

Serena smile the hole time he couldn't help liking her. how could she be dangeress Asks Inuyasha to himself. UM maybe Darien did something to hurt her that why she hate him but I will make her love me and then it will be all about me and Kagome again I can do this then she will be begging me forgiveness too Replied Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha you have no idea who you just got with thought Serena. Still I have to say it he is rather impressive thought Serena. Alright it time to put my plan into action Spoke Serena to herself.

Inuyasha Spoke Serena. Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. She kiss his cheek and that was all then walk into the girl locker room to change into her gym clothes. Kagome had heard about what this women did to Sango she didn't like it but She knew it was best to make Inuyasha think he winning so she didn't help Sango at all with Miroku.

So She tried to talk to Miroku and told him what Happen in the past between Her and Serena then Miroku realize the mistake he made.

But though the time of gym Serena put moves near Inuyasha to make him notice her so easily and she was beginning to get to him a bit.

they were going on tonight he didn't believe Miroku's jealousy and Sango's he wouldn't listen he was dam sure Serena was safe to be with.

That all for now the next chapter will tell what happen on there date hope you like this story thanks.

That all for now.


	6. Date night

The Next Queen of the School.

Has Inuyasha was dress in a really hot red button up shirt.

he wanted to impress Serena with his good looking guy look.

well this is it time to make Serena fall all over me laugh out Inuyasha.

has Inuyasha walk outside to his Black convertible putting it top down as well and he took off down the street.

meanwhile Serena was dressing in a hot black dress to make Inuyasha scream out her name.

She put her hair down all the way down she look so beautiful that being the next Queen could be very easy for Serena if she wanted to be one she thought she as going to make Inuyasha wish he was dead the time she was done with him.

Pour guy I almost feel sorry for him thought Serena smiling.

Any way Inuyasha got to the movies and he sat watching for Serena to show up for there date for the first time Inuyasha was thinking hard about getting Serena to sleep with him and fall in love with him too.

Inuyasha yelled out Miroku from be hide him.

what do you two want Yelled back Inuyasha. Inuyasha you need to hear us out spoke up Miroku. I can't believe you two are trying to break up my date with Serena.

She not a good girl she a player Inuyasha yelled Sango.

just go away already I'm not going to not see this girl She perfect for the next queen of the School replied Inuyasha smiling.

She is going to rude you forever you think your playing her she the one playing you Inuyasha spoke Sango. I don't care as long has I win Kagome bet I could care less beside I'm A player too and I can play her just has easily beside I'm a winner replied Inuyasha smiling.

Well of course your a winner you got to date me after all spoke up a voice be hide him.

Ah Serena is that you asks Inuyasha mouth almost falling to the ground.

Yes it is do you like what you see ask Serena smiling too. yes your beautiful and hot how come you don't dress like this in school ask Inuyasha. um it fun to keep everyone guessing how hot I really am spoke Serena smiling.

so shall we go inside to get are seats asks Serena smiling. yes of course that why were here right replied Inuyasha smiling too.

has they went inside Serena had talk with Inuyasha the hole time then they were watching the movie and it was a scary movie Inuyasha pick out but he wanted her to jump and get scared to where she hold him. witch she knew this was his plan he wanted her to jump onto him so she put het hand over his and Inuyasha warp his arm around her where they cuddle like crazy.

of course Inuyasha took Serena out for dinner and Serena notice Miroku and Sango were following them around.

Inuyasha why are they following us for asks Serena. they think your going to hurt me replied Inuyasha smiling. why world I hurt you Ask Serena. you should know why replied Inuyasha being serious. he wanted Serena to tell the truth to him.

ok what the hell is that supposed to mean yelled Serena angry now.

I thought you went out with me because you like me but I guess I was wrong replied Serena. no I do like you yelled back at Inuyasha smiling. sorry about that can we start over asks Inuyasha. only if you make them leave replied Serena.

alright I will get reed of them spoke Inuyasha smiling.

he went and told both of them to leave them alone. Miroku and Sango fought with Serena and Inuyasha both. finally Inuyasha pulled them off to the side telling them that he could handle Serena just find they both left Inuyasha hoping he knows what he got himself into they left him to deal with Serena alone.

they laugh they ate they walk though the park together then Serena went back to the movie theater to get her car and they said there goodbyes and that was the nice girl act from that time on Serena made Inuyasha go nuts at times she get him goings thinking he in control and then Serena tell him to slow down that it was to much that she wanted Inuyasha to respect her of course Inuyasha hated waiting when something like this was s easy for him to do but he kept to his game playing the nice guy act.

well that all for now thanks. till I can get my lap top fix's my storybook writing will be postpone for a while thanks for all your fellow readers that give me a change thanks a lot.


	7. Costumes finding and sercet love

The Next Queen of the School.

As Serena enter the house she made dam sure not to bring Inuyasha home with her. of course Inuyasha never wanted to go to her place unless there was something fun to do.

the Halloween dance was on this coming up Friday so Serena was looking for something hot for herself to wear um... maybe this one thought out Serena looking at a Sexy nursing costume.

Serena thought about it but said no it just wasn't her look other girls will be dressing in sexy costumes so she thought about it more then she found something that Inuyasha would love to see on her and that was a Sexy Red Dress with Kitty ears and a tail with long white boots.

meanwhile with Inuyasha and his boys they all were looking for costume too.

Miroku found himself a vampire costume with long black cape and fangs that went with it. James found a werewolf costume that he like a lot he wanted to scare Leta out like crazy.

Link he pick out the costume of Link from Zelda video game.

Inuyasha thought about trying to be scary but he figure he was going to have to make Serena get turn on but how was the question thought Inuyasha. has he finally found himself a costume online a prince costume like to die for a girl so he bought it and it would be at his house by Thursday the day before the dance.

meanwhile.

Mina was dressing up has a Sexy police offer women. She was trying it on in the store Mina costume was a short dress color dark blue with black high hill boots with a cute hat that went with a pair of cloves as well.

hey Mina what do you thank about my sexy Doctor costume Ask Amy smiling. without knowing a boy was watching her he wanted to asks her out so badly but was sacred.

Amy costume was a sexy nursing costume with a white dress that button up all the way down the dress with little white hill and a nurse hat. Amy love her costume plus it was her dream to be a doctor someday.

I love it Amy you should totally get it what do you think about mine Asks Mina. you will have most of all the guys heart broken by the end of the night replied Amy smiling. great cause I'm so getting it replied Mina smiling.

meanwhile Inuyasha walk around the mall sent he went online to buy his costume.

He stop when he look at another guy that was in his school he was pretty sure this kid was having some promble.

Hey spoke up Inuyasha putting his hand out to the kid. What do you want Asks Nagisa. what are you looking so sad about. Has Nagisa look at Inuyasha then back at Amy laughing.

How can I get her Spoke up Nagisa without looking at Inuyasha. Ah...has Inuyasha push up ageist the window and look at what the kid was looking at.

Wow those girls are sexy spoke Inuyasha watching them too. Hey I know them those are Serena's friends spoke up Inuyasha. the girl with the nurse costume I want to asks her out but she never want a half demon like me hanging out with her spoke Nagisa with a sad face.

Why not just Asks her asks Inuyasha. She so beautiful and she got such a big dream becoming a good doctor spoke Nagisa. So if you like her so much don't you think you should try to ask her out first before you look like a kick fox on the ground spoke up Inuyasha. but what if She doesn't like me Asks Nagisa. um come on spoke Inuyasha grabbing him pulling him inside the store.

meanwhile.

Rai what does your costume look like Asks Leta coming out in a sexy Angel costume with wings and all with boots. Rai dress has the playboy buddy black suit with hills with ears and all.

Inuyasha's mouth drop open.

has he close his mouth.

Ah Hello ladies Spoke up Inuyasha. Has they all look at Inuyasha figure it be fun to play with him a little bit thought Rai. why hello bad boy replied Rai with a devilish grin plus flirty.

Inuyasha notice this girl flirting with him he was beginning to rethink about Dating Serena when it would look like this friend of Serena clearly knew what she wanted.

Hello um my...friend here has something to ask you Amy spoke up Inuyasha getting his thought clear. Oh what is it Nagisa Asks Amy blushing lightly (Amy wasn't has bad has Rai and Mina when it came to boys and games).

I um...I was wondering if you...Ah if you ah...he was nervous has hell.

Just spit it out already yelled out both Inuyasha and Rai. Amy will you go to the dance with me yelled out Nagisa nervous.

Nagisa of course I will I been waiting for you to asks me out replied Amy.

Well sweet I guess you have a date after all Spoke up Rai to Amy. Yes I do replied Amy. um would you like to go get lunch with me Nagisa Asks Amy. sure love to says Nagisa.

So I am going to check out now see you spoke up Leta has she ran into someone new she never seen before.

All the girls left the store leaving Rau flirting with Inuyasha who was flirting right back with her. where Inuyasha came close to kissing Rai who was leading him on big time.

then someone caught his eyes and ears he heard yelling and fighting sounds outside the store.

Inuyasha look outside the window where he first seen the person figure and now he was watching Serena and Darien in a fight with each other.

I am going to stop the chapter right here keep reading to find out what happen next.


	8. New beginnings

The Next Queen of the School.

As Darien and Serena were fighting with each other it was bad till Inuyasha pulled Darien off Serena small body.

what the hell where the hell you come from yelled Darien angry. I don't have to answer that what the hell are you trying to pull on my girlfriend Yelled Inuyasha angry too. I was trying to take her back that what yelled Darien. get the hell away from her yelled Inuyasha.

you know what I can wait my turn in a few mouths your going to dump her anyway I'll wait spoke up Darien laughing has he walk away.

Are you alright Asks Inuyasha worried about her.

What the hell were you doing with Rai yelled Serena. Ah...I was...don't even try to lie to me Inuyasha yelled Serena cutting him off. Look I'm sorry I lost my head spoke up Inuyasha.

Just cut the Bull shit Inuyasha yelled back Serena angry. I know all about Kagome's bet and you wanting to hurt me yelled Serena. Serena please I know how bad it sounds but I just couldn't stand being pick on so I agree to the bet I'm sorry replied Inuyasha.

Stop I under stand I knew all along you were playing me spoke Serena. what when how asks Inuyasha surprise. I over heard you in the guys locker room the walls are right next to each other plus the vents I heard everything replied Serena.

Then why didn't you say anything to rat me out asks Inuyasha still worried. because I thought about all the ways Kagome has hurt people and I thought about it and thought about trying to run for queen of the prom and when I heard about your bet I thought it be better to stay with you in stand of without you. I figure being your fake girlfriend but making everyone believe that you and I are truly together make it all more wild in taken Kagome down spoke Serena smiling.

Um your not sweet and incent are you Asks Inuyasha. Sweet yes virgin yes. but Incent No spoke Serena. You truly are a virgin then asks Inuyasha smiling. don't get any ideas replied Serena smiling. whatever spoke Inuyasha.

Look I need to come clean has well spoke Serena conferencing. like what do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Sango was right about me though I'm a player says Serena. wait so you really were playing me too spoke up Inuyasha. yes I was but now that you know I'm going to tell you something that goes ageist all Man haters but if you wish to keep breathing then I repeat do not what so ever get caught by Rai ok spoke Serena.

What why asks Inuyasha confuse. Rai isn't always bad but humans are her toys but Demons or Half Demons like you don't come out of her house alive replied Serena with such sad eyes.

Your serious she kills anybody with demon blood in there vines asks Inuyasha freak out right now.

honest to god she believes all tainted blood bad and so she bring them in with her games but it get bad believe me Inuyasha this one time I'm being very honest with you replied Serena sacred. ok I will take your word for it replied Inuyasha.

I should be going now says Serena standing up from the table they were sitting at. wait so does this mean were staying together asks Inuyasha. Yes I'm still your girlfriend spoke Serena smiling. but this time Serena let date for real replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha I like you but I don't trust men beside my brother and father I'm not very trusting replied Serena.

I know what it like not wanting to trust people because your a fade to be hurt by them but I promise I swear I will be faithful and loyal I promise no more women as long has you do not play me replied Inuyasha smiling being very honest with her.

Now that was way better then the first time you asks me out replied Serena smiling. So I take that is a yes spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Ok I will replied Serena smiling.

Has Serena kiss Inuyasha right on the mouth. um...well I'll see you at school tomorrow replied Serena smiling. well I'm here now aren't I let hang out all day just to get to know each other Says Inuyasha smiling.

Are you sure you want to come with me asks Serena surprised. Yes I want to know everything about you your families your friends and what not to do to piss you off replied Inuyasha. I like this side of you replied Serena smiling.

So where too asks Inuyasha smiling. to my car you can follow me home first spoke Serena walking to her car. Woe is that what I think it is asks Inuyasha checking Serena car over.

mustang gt500 it is it in great shape too can I drive it please asks Inuyasha acting like a kid. ah sure but what about your car asks Serena. i'll have a driver come pick it up later replied Inuyasha plus that why I we have spare keys at my house replied Inuyasha.

Um tell you what I'll let you drive my car if you let me drive your black one spoke up Serena smiling. um...I never even let Miroku drive my baby replied Inuyasha worried about his car now. I believe me it will be in good hands spoke up Serena. ok but only this once ok spoke Inuyasha. deal here you are spoke Serena hanging him her car keys. now you hand over yours replied Serena. Ok but be careful when you sift it into gear ok spoke Inuyasha.

promise nothing will happen to your baby replied Serena.

So Inuyasha was getting a real kick out of driving Serena's car he was having fun for the first time in a long time. Serena was having a great time too.

Well as Inuyasha mouth drop open He Seen the size of Serena drive way then came the gates before the long drive way then there was here house big house bigger then his family could ever afford even Kagome wasn't this rich thought Inuyasha. man what the hell was this girl doing around the unpopular group of kids dam whispered Inuyasha.

So what do you think about me now asks Serena. Just 1 question replied Inuyasha who was still in stock. And what would that question be asks Serena has she walk to door when two big guards open the door open for her and Inuyasha. I don't even have that at my house spoke Inuyasha.

So what was that question again asks Serena smiling. right um why aren't you apart of the cool kids crowd if you could have almost what ever you wanted asks Inuyasha.

I use to think like that a lot Inuyasha and for a fact before Rai took me in well they all did when I was hurt by Darien. but before you and your family move here I was at the top of the school queen almost every year then the twin heads came here and Darien was supposed to be my boyfriend but all the time it was always about Sex with him or the parties or who was getting the crown but then it all seem like fun but in realty I never truly felt happy Spoke Serena.

Why not Asks Inuyasha feeling sad for her for some reason was he falling for someone else maybe he can make it back up without hurting Serena to be cool again thought Inuyasha.

well Kikyo over the school with you by her side it just didn't matter anymore about being better then anybody else just wanted to be love for just being me Darien laugh at me he seen it has weakness, I lost it for a time and Darien slept with all the cheerleaders on the football team replied Serena crying.

He Slept with my Girlfriends before we met Asks Inuyasha. Yeah Kikyo slept with him only once in her car at are school dance in 10th grade then she had abortion as well cause Darien got her pregnant and then Kagome was his favorite caught them doing it in Darien apartment then in his car and even in the girlfriend bathroom spoke up Serena.

I'm going to kill her yelled out Inuyasha. well anyway I felt better off in the man haters club in stand of being popular replied Serena. you are good but you are going to quit the club right I mean were dating so you are going to be fair to me right asks Inuyasha. Yeah I'm done playing boys to be honest I'm not has bad had Rai and Mina are I just like to play games but I don't care for trying to get even anymore replied Serena.

What do you mean when you say get even asks Inuyasha. well at first because I was so hurt by Darien I wanted ravage on him and I did I made sure that every girl he got with found out about his cheating ways spoke Serena.

Wait your the reason he was losing his hot girls Asks Inuyasha smiling. yes it was me replied Serena. be honest is James in trouble by dating asks Inuyasha.

No He not really Leta, Amy and I don't hurt people to offend now If he cheat on Leta he'll regret it replied Serena being serious.

Look I think I've come up with an idea spoke up Inuyasha. um and what that asks Serena taken a seat in the kitchen.

I want to win this bet so badly but I don't want to hurt you so tell you what you help me turn you back into a the Queen of the School and I swear I'll tell the very next morning after prom I'll Kagome off that I'm so over her but what more you and I shall take back everything that no one will stand in are way again says Inuyasha being very serious.

Inuyasha what make me think you won't turn your back on me after prom asks Serena. I won't I'm asking you to trust me please spoke up Inuyasha holding her hands.

"rush...".

what was that asks Inuyasha. Sammy yelled Serena running up the stairs. Inuyasha was worried to so he follow Serena upstairs.

that it I quit yelled a nurse looking women. What did you do yelled Serena. He won't take his medicine he again attack me he is too mean he should be put away yelled the nurse Ivy. Shut up what my brother needs is me so fuck off Ivy yelled Serena taken ivy's bag with all of Sammy pills.

Has Sammy Ran around his room like crazy his eyes were overly red Blotches he was sick like crazy but there was so much someone could do for the kid. Sammy was jumping off the furfure.

Sammy calm down now and get down here from those toys of yours your going to get hurt now get down here Spoke Serena trying to be nice first.

No...I'm not taken that medicine you can't make me yelled back Sammy. Sammy you know what I can do to you so don't make me have to be the bad guy yelled Serena. never your magic can't get me when I'm in a plastic toy barrier yelled back Sammy.

Sammy so help me either you get your ass down here and take your medicine or so help me I will put you in the room again yelled Serena.

Ahhhhhh...not the time out room replied Sammy crying now. that right now get over here now yelled Serena. No...yelled Sammy stomping his foot on the ground.

Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of this kid potty mouth so he went up to Serena side.

Listen well kid come down here now or else it not going to be very pretty yelled Inuyasha. has Sammy stick his tough out at Inuyasha. that it I'm coming to get you yelled Inuyasha running inside his play land thing. alright where are you spoke up Inuyasha.

now come here now spoke Inuyasha. go away you can't come into my castle you didn't asks me first so get out yelled Sammy. go down and take your medicine kid don't you want to get better yelled Inuyasha.

Of course I do but I'm going to die someday anyway so why worry yelled Sammy. Inuyasha lost his anger but spoke softly.

because you owe it to yourself to live for has long has you can everyone is a fade Sammy but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy your life spoke Inuyasha. Who are you Asks Sammy. I'm your Sister boyfriend Inuyasha replied Inuyasha.

She need someone in her life replied Sammy. can you place come down and take your medicine you don't want to be taken away do you asks Inuyasha. no I don't replied Sammy.

come on now let go down together and later you and I will play with all of your cool toys what do you say Spoke Inuyasha. you will truly be my friend asks Sammy. yes I will be your friend replied Inuyasha. I never had anyone to play with beside my Sister spoke Sammy sad and happy.

so shall we go down asks Inuyasha smiling.

so finally they came down and he walk to his sister letting her give him a shot that was the reason he was a fade of his medicine it was given to him by a needle.

There all done spoke Serena smiling. Sorry for being disrespectful sister spoke up Sammy. it ok I understand little brother I do spoke Serena hugging him.

afterward Inuyasha kept his promise and play with Sammy till he fell asleep then Serena dad came home and he was impressed that Serena was dating such a man it was about time thought her father they ate dinner with the family and then Inuyasha went home in his car.

that all for this chapter hope you like it. I'll update again soon.


	9. The dating begins

The Next Queen of the School.

Ring...Ring...Um Has Serena look at her house phone line ringing.. um I wonder who that is Thought Serena, has she put her hair bush down walk over to the phone on the wall.

Hello this is Serena speaking.

Serena it Dad sweetheart listen I just called to tell you that I won't be back for a few weeks my job got me in New York for the next few weeks Spoke up Her Father. Daddy you can't leave for that long yelled Serena.

meanwhile on the other side of the phone.

Look Serena I have things to do here spoke her father in a breath sound has if he were moving around a lot. In truly he was fucking some women like always.

Dad why are you out of breath Asks Serena on the other side of the phone. Nothing sweetheart look I've got to go now I love you Spoke Her father. Yeah whatever looks like your whore your fucking means more to you then your sons health or mind Yelled Serena slamming the phone down hanging up on him.

what was that about Asks the women. Never mind that now where were we Spoke up Serena's Father.

back with Serena and everything else.

Has she put the phone down Her brother came running into her room with Inuyasha. Ah Inuyasha what you doing here so early Asks Serena blushing.

Inuyasha notice how she was dress in a bath tallow witch was hard not to look.

Hey Serena I see your not ready for school Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. My father just called me and made me forget the time Replied Serena pulling clothes out for her to wear.

Has she was about to put her normal clothes on Inuyasha stop her. Wait your not going to wear those again are you Asks Inuyasha. Yes I was what wrong with them anyway Yelled Serena. They shout out good girl Spoke up Inuyasha laughing.

So what Replied Serena. Look you need to help me out here I mean if I'm to win this bet then you have to act like you want to be queen Spoke up Inuyasha. Ok Find what do you have in mind for me to wear Asks Serena.

Inuyasha smiled at Serena then walk over to her closest and began looking for something to catch people's eyes.

Ok here we are Spoke Inuyasha pulling out A short jean skirt with a nice tank to show off her body more.

You want me to wear my dating clothes to school Asks Serena blushing red. Yes cause you first of all need to look hot to catch peoples eyes and more act like you want to be queen Replied Inuyasha.

Um...you know I was going to help you anyways but I had my own plan but I guess I'll just work with yours instead Spoke out Serena blushing. So witch means in other words you didn't have a plan did you baby Spoke up Inuyasha. I did so yelled back Serena.

Are you ever going to get dress or are just going to keep standing in front of me naked witch I really don't mind I could watch you all day Replied Inuyasha smiling. What as Serena look down she notice her tallow fell to the ground while she was talking to Inuyasha.

Huh you pervert yelled Serena trying to slap Inuyasha who surprisely move under her attack and caught her from behind her. What was that you said Asks Inuyasha smiling knowing he surprised her. Serena just grab hold of Inuyasha kissing him. Inuyasha smiled ageist the kiss.

Ah Sister you should get dress now Spoke up Sammy finally speaking up.

Both Inuyasha and Serena were both blushing red because they forgot they were being watch's by Serena's Brother.

Right of course Replied Serena walking into the bathroom.

meanwhile with the boys.

You like my Sister right Asks Sammy. Inuyasha looked at him. Yeah I guess I do Replied Inuyasha. Then promise me one thing Spoke up Sammy. Anything Sammy Replied Inuyasha.

Don't brake my Sister's heart she been hurt by Darien once before I don't want to see her go though all that pain again plus keep the stress levels down for my sister she get sick easily Spoke Sammy.

I won't hurt her I really like her Replied Inuyasha smiling. And that doesn't mean by just sex right Asks Sammy. No it doesn't we haven't even had Sex yet Sammy Replied Inuyasha.

But you want to Asks Sammy. I'd be lying if I said no but yes I want to no I don't want to hurt her Spoke Inuyasha.

Ok just making sure Replied Sammy laughing.

Sammy it time for your medicine Spoke up there new nurse Ivy, She has long dark red purple color hair blue eyes.

Coming sweetheart Spoke up Sammy smiling.

Inuyasha just smiled. He's acting just like you Spoke up Serena smiling. Yeah I guess so Says Inuyasha has he finally look at her.

Serena was dress in the clothes he pick out for her. The tank was tight around her body where her bra was pushing her boobs up giving Inuyasha a good look plus her skirt it fit so nicely around her ass. but her butt wasn't hanging out either. Then she had hills on too. Her hair was in a half ponytail along with some flowers in her hair.

Wow...you look so beautiful Spoke up Inuyasha. I think it what on the inside that matters not the outside Spoke up Serena.

Ok We need to get to school so hurry up Yelled Inuyasha. Alright I'm coming Replied Serena.

They both took off in Inuyasha's car.

By the way what are you wearing to the Halloween dance Asks Inuyasha. Something good Spoke Serena. Is it a playboy bunny like Rai's custom was Asks Inuyasha. No it not I was going to go as a sexy kitten but I took it back for something else Spoke Serena. Really what you get Asks Inuyasha. not telling you will find out later this weekend Replied Serena smiling.

What no fair spoke Inuyasha making a sad face. Don't worry it something really sexy plus I'm sure not something Kagome will think up either Says Serena. Um as long has you steal the crowd I don't care Replied Inuyasha.

You know you could be a little nicer to me Spoke Serena with a sad face. Huh don't push your luck Replied Inuyasha. find I guess I should just quit trying to help you then Spoke up Serena. Nooooo... yelled out Inuyasha. then say your sorry Says Serena.

I never say sorry Replied Inuyasha. Serena cross her arms now. Find alright I'm...am I I'm...Sorry whispered Inuyasha. What was that I don't believe I heard you Spoke up Serena smiling playing with him. Alright I'm Sorry Replied Inuyasha louder.

Serena open her eyes and smiled. Your forgiven Spoke Serena. You are such a player Replied Inuyasha smiling. I know and I'm a good one too aren't I replied Serena smiling.

A little to much Spoke Inuyasha talking her hand in his own. Has he open up the door for her and they walk in together.

That all for that chapter I hope you enjoyed.

So what will happen next will Serena catch peoples eyes will Inuyasha honestly stay faithful what about Kagome what evil plans could she be planning keep reading and find out till next time till then bye, bye.


	10. Serena and Inuyasha a couple

The Next Queen of the School.

So last time Inuyasha and Serena were just getting to school when everyone just stop in there tracks watching them as talking began people wondering how Inuyasha did it but some of the kids were happy Princess Serena was back again.

well let continue the story were we left off at.

Everyone was surprised to see Inuyasha and Serena together but what surprised everyone even more was the way Serena was dress.

Serena notice someone calling her name out. Rai was calling to get her to talk some more. Rai wanted to know what Serena was up too, plus to tell her the bad news.

Hey Inuyasha I'll meet you in class later I need to talk with the girls about leaving the club Says Serena speaking up.

Of course see you later Baby Replied Inuyasha has he kiss Serena's lips. She kiss him right back.

Everyone mouths drop open.

Miroku Sango and everyone else in there group was piss off at Inuyasha.

Rai was piss off too at Serena for acting like she was truly in love with Inuyasha the enemy.

Bye baby Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha I swear what ever happens I'll always back honest with you Whispered Serena hugging him back.

Inuyasha and Serena went there own ways.

Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it thanks.

What will happen now keep reading and find out what the girls have to say to Serena and Inuyasha's friends what will happen keep reading and find out.


	11. Trouble brewing in

The Next Queen of the School.

Serena with the girls.

What the hell Serena what going on why are you dress like that for Asks Rai. Because I feel like talking my crowd back from Kagome that why Replied Serena. What but why and I thought you were finish with all that drama Asks Mina surprised.

I'm only doing it to get back at Kagome Replied Serena smiling. But why Asks Rai confused and Angry. Because I want too yelled back Serena.

Ahhh huh as Serena look around the group she notice someone was missing?. Where's Leta Asks Serena.

Ah well she...um...not here Spoke up Amy. What happen Amy I know that look on you something bad happen didn't it Asks Serena worried. She in the hospital Replied Mina before Amy could answer Serena's question has she cross her arms.

What...why...how what happen Yelled out Serena sacred to lose her sister well not real sisters but they acted like it. That jackass James kid Rape her that what happen yelled back Rai angry.

What no oh god no Replied Serena crying. Your dumbass boyfriend best friend rape her because Kagome made another bet in cruel ways once again Spoke up Rai.

What but Inuyasha doesn't have anything to do with this Spoke Serena. Wake up Serena, Inuyasha is playing you he doesn't give a shit about you Yelled Rai piss off.

Who found Leta then like how did you find out Asks Serena crying harder. Her mother called me for help but when I got to the hospital Leta wouldn't let any of us in Spoke Amy sad face. All I heard her mother say is that someone else saved Leta's life Spoke up Mina.

Who was it Asks Serena. A boy who goes here Replied Amy. do we know who he is Asks Serena. From what her parents said he called himself Sky Replied Mina.

Um don't know him Spoke up Serena after speaking she started Walking away.

Where you going now Asks Rai. I'm going to go find Kagome right now she going to pay dearly for this Replied Serena walking away.

meanwhile on the other side of the school.

Inuyasha where the hell have you been Yelled out Koga angry. What the hell do you want Koga? Asks Inuyasha. What going on is that James is dead Says Koga. What how when did this all happen Yelled Inuyasha.

He was with that bitch of a girlfriend of yours, Best friend Leta that got him killed Yelled out Kagome angry face. That can't be right Serena said that they wouldn't kill anyone this can't be true your lying Replied Inuyasha angry.

What and you believe her Yelled Sango crossing her arms. She not a bad person Sango She understand me more then any of you do she wouldn't lie to me about something like this it's just not true Yelled back Inuyasha fighting back for what he believes in Serena's words.

Flashbacks.

Serena Spoke up Inuyasha. Yes what is it Asks Serena has she walk him to his car. That was the night he met her father and little brother.

You swear to me that you and I can truly be together in this I mean taking Kagome down and actually dating for real Replied Inuyasha serious.

Yes of course I mean it as long has you don't play with me I won't hurt you Replied Serena. Then it a promise Says Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha Spoke Serena. Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. I meant what I said to you at the mall We never kill anyone Me and Leta, Mina and Amy don't hurt people we just break there hearts if they hurt us that all we really do in the club Replied Serena.

Good to know Replied Inuyasha. Your friend James will be find as long has he doesn't cross the line with Leta she never hurt him ever Spoke Serena smiling. I believe you Replied Inuyasha.

End of flashbacks.

Inuyasha I told You that she is a player and your falling into her traps Yelled Sango.

No she promise me that Leta and her friends wouldn't hurt anybody besides Rai there different she said that Leta wouldn't hurt James unless he cross the line unless he cheated on her Replied Inuyasha confused.

And you believe that crape Yelled Kagome angry face.

As everyone was shouting out about bad things about Serena and her friends Inuyasha was beginning to get angry. till they all heard a voice yelling Kagome's name out.

And this is where I stop the chapter if you wish to see more then you'll have to see what happen next chapter.

so will Inuyasha believe Serena or will Kagome pull them apart before there love even starts. till next time to be continue.


	12. Big Fight

The Next Queen of the School.

Last time Serena found out that Kagome put out an evil attack on her friends and more Leta got hurt by it. let continue with what happen last time.

Kagome Yelled out Serena angry and furious. What the hell do you want murder Replied Kagome piss off.

You honestly think you have the rights to hurt the people I love to hurt my best friend Yelled back Serena. Serena was no more a few meters from Kagome till Inuyasha yelled back at Serena.

What are you talking about Serena if anything it your friends that are the once who hurt my friends, you promise that your friends wouldn't hurt anyone was that another female player mind game you played on me Yelled Inuyasha just has furious too just has much has Serena was.

I didn't lie to you Inuyasha and I have no idea what your talking about Yelled back Serena getting in Inuyasha's face showing she wasn't a fade of him.

You told Me that your friend Leta wouldn't hurt James Yelled back Inuyasha. Normally she wouldn't hurt someone for no reasons but she had her reasons to protect herself ageist James attacking her yelled back Serena piss off.

So you did lie to Inuyasha Spoke up Kagome smiling evilly. No it you that did this Kagome, Rai told me that she overheard you telling James to do another bet like so many others you have made on peoples life's Yelled Serena.

What do you mean bet what bet was that yelled out everyone in the crowd.

Rai Firebird the girl who watches Kagome every move, told me last night Kagome told James that if he didn't sleep with Leta last night that he was no longer able to be apart of all the popular kids anymore that he was kick out of all of your groups of friends Replied Serena crossing her arms.

So She killed him not me Replied Kagome acting incense. No because of that bet James put Leta in the hospital Yelled back Serena. Wait a minute Leta's hurt Asks Sango confused not sure who to believe. Yes James rape Leta then try to burn her alive someone else killed James Replied Serena.

Is this true Kagome did you tell James to hurt Leta by raping her Yelled back Inuyasha.

Of course not who you going to believe Me or this player bitch girl Replied Kagome. Yeah no way I can't picture Kagome saying a thing like that Replied Sango crossing her arms.

Find one way or another your going down Kagome your queen years are over your so finish Yelled out Serena walking away right of the school grounds.

Everybody sided with Kagome and walk off with her.

meanwhile.

Inuyasha didn't know who to believe he knew Serena belong to a group of women who hated men so and then there was Kagome making all the rules around the group everyone had to do everything her way or else it bad news for them.

Ummm...what should I do spoke Inuyasha has he look out side seeing Serena getting pick up by a servant She bolted out of the school parking lot.

Inuyasha follow her too getting in his car casing her. Did Kagome really tell James to kill and hurt Leta thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha began running after Serena following her to the hospital.

That all for now what will Inuyasha choose what will happen stay tone till next time bye now.


	13. Fighting Rai and welcoming new team

The Next Queen of the School.

Last time Serena found out that Kagome put out an evil attack on her friends and more Leta got hurt by it. let continue with what happen last time.

Serena stop her car slamming her door shut taking a deep breath and spoke. Why are you following me for Inuyasha Asks Serena wiping her tears from her eyes.

Serena please look at me and tell me who killed James Spoke up Inuyasha putting his hands on her shoulders. I don't know the demons but his name Sky he's a longer around are school at least that what Amy found out Replied Serena crying.

Inuyasha knew she couldn't be lying these tears that she cried were real.

Serena don't cry it be alright I believe you Spoke Inuyasha hugging her. Serena push away from him yelling out things. Why the fuck not my best from was just rape by someone close to you and I know for a fact that Kagome behind this she set this up Replied Serena crying.

what Set up what are you talking about Serena Asks Inuyasha confused.

Think about it Kagome knows what you know from what Sango told her She doesn't want you to win her stupid bet she wanted you to lose so she put us up ageist each other Spoke Serena taking a breath. Think about it Inuyasha Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha could see she was being very honest with him those eyes of her told him truth unlike Kagome's eyes.

You think she made James take that bet to make us fight and hate each other Spoke up Inuyasha.

Yes I do replied Serena. Let talk to Leta then we will find out what happen Says Inuyasha.

You mean your not going to brake up with Me Asks Serena surprised. No why would I, I like you for 1 and two I believe you Kagome would do everything she can to make sure I lose the bet Spoke Inuyasha has he kiss Serena.

Serena found herself kissing him back with her eyes close too. Inuyasha open 1 eye and seen this he knew she wasn't playing him either.

They made out longer till someone voice called out Serena name. Serena What the yelled are you doing Yelled Rai angry.

As Serena push Inuyasha behind her witch felt weird to Inuyasha something told him something bad was about to happen plus Serena move him behind her witch means she was protecting him from those girls.

Serena you can't honestly say you trust him Asks Rai. I do trust him Rai he's not like other boys who have hurt us in the past Replied Serena.

He's still a male he could always brake you one way or another Replied Rai crossing her arms.

He's not like that Rai, you don't know him like I do Rai, you think every man we meet is the same that he's going to hurt us well guess what your wrong about the world and your wrong about me and you know what I'm not like you I'm not going to hate the male race like you, I'm done playing the hearts of men Spoke Serena.

You can't be serious Serena he's just using you for a bet that Kagome made Spoke Rai.

That it I've had it I will have you know that I'm not using her Yelled Inuyasha.

Yeah right I heard Kagome bet you were told to find a women to make queen sleep with her and then dump her I heard everything Yelled back Rai. you know what your right that how it started out but now it different because I'm not dumping Serena I'm kicking Kagome ass yelled Inuyasha.

But I'm no longer using Serena I actually like her for 1 unlike girls like you who find it fun to kill Demon's Yelled Inuyasha.

You told him Spoke Rai surprised and angry.

Yes I did I know what you were planning on doing to him Rai, that day in to Halloween store just face it Rai, you just want to control me and make sure I never find love cause you no one has ever loved you back face it Yelled Serena.

How dear you speak to me like that Yelled Rai. well guess what I quit Yelled Serena taking Inuyasha's hand in hers.

Don't ever come back Yelled Rai. gladly then I won't have to see you anymore Replied Serena smiling.

You know what Serena right I'm going with Serena too Spoke up Amy walking over to Serena side.

what Amy not you too Replied Rai.

Rai I don't want this life anymore I hate playing games and I've had eoff I'm joining Serena in quitting Spoke Amy. Amy you sure that you want to do this Asks Serena. Yes it time I learn to stand on my own two feet Replied Amy smiling.

You know what so am I spoke up Mina walking over to Serena also.

Have all of you lost your minds Yelled Rai angry.

Yes cause were sick of the way you run things around the club but if anyone should be leader or head of the club it Serena who should be so I choose to follow Serena not you Rai Spoke Mina.

Nooooo...it mind Yelled back Rai attacking them all.

She attack with some kind of fire magic. Amy cool her off by using her water powers, Mina attack to setting her down Serena just some how knock her out with energy magic of some kind.

Wow you girls are good Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah well we had a lot of fighting over the years Replied Mina smiling.

Thanks girls for staying loyal to me Says Serena holding Inuyasha in her arms. The only reason we stay for so long is because of you Serena Replied Amy. What why me Asks Serena confused.

Because when you came from Rich high class girl down to girls like us heartbroken girls and then we seen how you were nothing like Kagome or Kikyo you didn't act any different from us you never acted like them and we knew one day that you go back for your crown Spoke up Amy smiling.

Girls you honestly think that way about me Asks Serena.

When you go back into the group the cool kids were going with you to make sure you win has queen Replied Mina smiling. Thanks girls you always so loyal to me and I promise I'll always loyal to you girls Spoke Serena.

Great to hear Replied Amy smiling hugging her back it turn into a group hug for the 3 girls. but Inuyasha figure he join to show he was 1 of them.

Ahhh...Inuyasha what you doing Asks Serena. hugging the new team members plus showing I'm 1 of you Replied Inuyasha. all 3 girls surprised Inuyasha hugging him hard pulled him to the ground.

That all for now thanks for reading keep reading till next.

to be continue.


End file.
